bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aaroniero Arruruerie
Enhanced Strength after Resurreccion After Aaroniero released Glotoneria he was able to break Sode no Shirayuki in half, a feat he was unable to accomplish prior to activating his Resurreccion, even when he used Nejibana's shikai form. It is stated that when Aaroniero releases his zanpacto he can manifest as many of the powers he absorbed as he wishes all at once. So in theory, he should be able to manifest the physical strength of one or even all the thousands of hollows he absorbed and use it it increase his own physical strength? Even if all of the thousands of hollows he absorbed were relatively weak physically, by manifesting all of their physical strenght at once Aaroniero should be able to add the physical strength of all the hollows he absorbed to his own, which would raise his strength to unknown levels. Spiritwarrior (talk) 01:07, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :This is not enhanced strength, it is an ability he got from Metastacia. When he touches a Zanpakuto, it breaks.-- :Aaroniero used Nejibana to break Sode no Shirayuki, he didn't touch the Zanpakuto. (I'm sorry if i did something wrong.) Vampir95 (talk) 16:39, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for making that point Vampir95. This is somewhat a stale argument, when the poin can't be proven. This subject seems moot.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:46, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Abilities before and after Ressurection So here's the thing...Aaroniero can manifest the ones he consumed before releasing his blade as seen when he manifested Kaiba's abilities, soo that should be changed to his original abilities and the part that speak of the Nejibana aswell...now he said after his Ressurection he could use the abilities of every one he consumed, so it should be re-writen to show his ability was enhanced. Any opinions? Darksusanoo (talk) 23:14, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :There's nothing that says he cant use the abilities he has absorbed outside of releasing his resereccion as apparently that is very possible. Changing anything would be making any absorbed abilities seem unrelated to his released power when in fact because he can use them they are a result of that power.-- ::Hum but here's the thing...he used Kaien's abilities before releasing his Ressurection, so his manifestation ability is an outside ability...now after releasing his Ressurection he stated he could use the abilities of all the Hollows he absorbed, implying his manifestation is enhanced and that before that he could probably only manifest one aspect at a time...Darksusanoo (talk) 00:26, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::The problem being we dont really know that, what we do know is that he is using an ability that he got by absorbing a hollow that had absorbed Kaien. That directly makes the statement that the ability of absorption is where Kaien's abilities come from. Outside of that we cant assume that he wasnt already released, or that the abilities can't work outside of his release or what have you. We cannot make the assumption that its enhanced without proof of that. All we know is whats presented anything else is reaching without having the information there to back it. If anything not all Arrancar work under the same template of no special powers until you release and even then take into account they arent engaging new powers but accessing their true power commonly sealed up, but its subjective to how much if any of the power is sealed. Aarinerio barely has what one would call a actual zanpakuto. --